What for a Cup Coffe of me ?
by Mixmiu Murli Kenrate
Summary: “BLACK GAKUEN TAK PERNAH KENAL KATA LIBUR PADA MUSIM PANAS, jadi, yang ingin libur, silahkan langkahi mayatku,” ucap pak kepala sekolah angker, dihadapan seluruh muridnya. KibaxNaru, SasuxNaru, rated T, Friendship/Mystery ? RnR, thanks HIATUS wakakak


_**Now: Black Gakuen (Kuro no gakuen)**_

___---What for a Cup Coffe of me ? ---_

Hari ini adalah musim liburan, bagi anak-anak SMA lainnya. Tapi tidak, untuk sekolah yang ini….

"**BLACK GAKUEN TAK PERNAH KENAL KATA LIBUR PADA MUSIM PANAS**, jadi, yang ingin libur, silahkan langkahi mayatku…" ucap pak kepala sekolah angker, dihadapan seluruh muridnya. Para guru hanya menghela nafas, pasrah. Murid-murid wanita-pun hanya saling memeluk, ketakutan pada sang kepala sekolah. Masalahnya, Ular-nya itu yang bikin takut. Panjang lima meter, diameter dua puluh sentimeter. Gimana gak merinding?

Anak laki-laki hanya tersenyum licik, dan melirik nakal kearah laki-laki yang lain. Entah apa maksudnya. Laki-laki yang ditatap mereka-pun hanya berwajah muram, mereka hanya bisa pasrah. Apa mungkin… Seme 'bermain' pada saat sekolah???

Naruto hanya menghela nafas.

"Yaah, padahal aku mengharapkan hari libur yang menyenangkan," ucap Naruto putus asa. Dia hanya ingin mencicipi nikmatnya masa-masa musim panas, haah, rasanya sulit sekali. Oh ya, salahkan pada orang tuanya yang benar-benar keterlaluan pada anaknya. Memasukkan dia ke sekolah menyeramkan dan aneh ini. Bagaimana tidak?? Sekolah ini hanya libur pada musim dingin. Pelajarannya pun hanya lebih dipentingkan tentang Kimia dan Biologi. Pakaiannya serba hitam, tas, sepatu, kaos kaki, bahkan aksesoris pun harus sama rata dan hitam. Seperti orang ingin melayat saja.

Mungkin kalian banyak bertanya, 'Kenapa tidak keluar saja dari tempat itu?'

Kami mungkin hanya bisa menjawab ini, Sekolah ini mempunyai sebuah peraturan kontrak. Yakni, bila masuk kedalam sekolah ini, berarti harus bersekolah disini, tanpa berpindah-pindah sekolah. Bila mencoba untuk keluar dari sekolah, maka nama anak tersebut akan diberi _**Black List**_ yang berarti namanya akan tercemar diseluruh sekolah yang ada di negara itu. Benar-benar berbahaya.

Sedangkan, banyak yang bisa diperoleh sekolah ini. Bila kau adalah lulusan **BLACK GAKUEN **maka, Vakultas apapun pasti akan menerimamu tanpa tes dan harga pembayaran masuk dan bulanannya akan dipotong lima puluh persen. Bagaimana tidak tergiur dengan sekolah (yang terkatagori) mewah ini?

Dan bila ada anak baru yang masuk kesekolah ini, akan terjamin keamanannya selama satu bulan. Haaah, memang sekolah ini bagus untuk masa depan. Harga masuk dan pembayaran setiap bulannya pun tergolong mahal. Maka dari itu, sedikit sekali orang yang bersekolah disini.

Total normal bersekolah ditempat lain adalah 500 – 600 siswa. Sedangkan disini, hanya 300 siswa, bahkan kurang. Padahal kelasnya begitu megah, fasilitas begitu nyaman dan mewah, aahh, sekolah _perfect_ lah!!

Sayang, disini kata-kata LIBUR langka sekali.

Anak perempuan-pun tergolong sedikit, karena peraturan yang terlalu keras membuat para orang tua siswi mundur. Sebaliknya, para orang tua siswa sangat bersemangat, untuk menyekolahkan anaknya disini. Kata mereka, "Biar mandiri, dan jadi pemimpin, serta anak yang membanggakan."

Membanggakan?

Apakah bisa disebut kata tersebut? Banyak sekali ditemukan disekolah ini, anak laki-laki berciuman dengan anak laki-laki (yang tampaknya) lebih lemah dari mereka yang menciumnya. Guru-guru laki-laki banyak melecehi tubuh murid laki-laki dari wanita. Bahkan disana, wanita sangat dihormati, sedangkan laki-laki dianggap seperti boneka yang enak sekali bila 'dimainkan'.

Tapi, bila disekolah ini ada laki-laki yang dapat menolak ajakan murahan para Seme genit, hanya satu.

Uzumaki Naruto.

Kalau kau berani menggodanya, yakinlah, 'barang'mu akan dipotongnya sampai tumpul.

"Hei, Sasuke, ada perencanaan?" tanya Naruto pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, sambil menatap seseorang yang berdiri didepan panggung pidato saat ini.

"Cih, dasar teme, selalu saja menganggapku tak ada. Aku ini-kan sahabatmu!!!" rengeknya pelan. Yah, kalau kencang, pasti dia akan dihukum oleh guru. Sedang Upacara sih.

"Hei dobe, lihat anak itu," ucap Sasuke (akhirnya) seraya menunjuk anak yang ada diatas panggung. Naruto hanya mengikuti arah telunjuk Sasuke, dan melihat apa yang ditunjuk Sasuke.

Seorang anak laki-laki yang berambut coklat, berpostur tubuh tegap, dan mempunyai seekor anjing kecil dibalik jaketnya.

Dan sepertinya, dia mau memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Saya, Inuzuka Kiba. Umur, 18 tahun. Pindahan dari Nagami Gakuen, mohon bantuannya. Salam kenal," ucapnya sambil membungkuk. Naruto hanya menatapnya sepele, tanpa memperhatikan Sasuke yang berwajah (agak) kesal.

"Kenapa Sas?" tanya Naruto sambil berbisik. Sasuke hanya diam saja, tanpa mengubris Naruto.

"Menurutku… dia akan merebut 'mangsa'mu, Uchiha-san. Jadi, berhati-hatilah," ucap sang peramal, Lee. (Wath de fakh ?!?!) dia memang peramal aneh yang tahu segala rahasia orang lain. Termasuk rahasia Sasuke. Dan dia juga mempunya _Feeling_ yang selalu tepat. (Nya ampuun… Gak mungkin Lee kayak gituu. Huahua)

"Diam kau, orang aneh. Kalau kau menyebarkan rahasiaku, akan kubunuh kau," desis Sasuke kejam. Lee hanya mundur-mundur sejauh 3 senti. Naruto hanya menggelengkan kepala, tanda tak habis pikir. Ada-ada saja.

"Padahal pindahan Nagami gakuen, SMA yang paling banyak libur diseluruh sekolah yang ada di kota ini, tapi, kok malah pindah ke 'Neraka' ya?" tanya Naruto heran. Yang ada disekitarnya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Hhh, mungkin saja dia itu bosan dengan 'Surga'. Makanya, mau nyicip 'Neraka'. Hoaam…" ucap Shikamaru sok memakai perumpamaan. Toh endingnya dia ngomong berat gitu, ketiduran lagi. Yang lain hanya sweatdropped.

"Haah, tapi gitu-gitu, dia kakak kelas kalian. Jadi, hormati!!" bisik Neji tegas. Yang lain hanya mengangguk, tanda mengerti.

"Aku juga kakak kelasmu, dobe. Makanya, hormati aku," ucap Sasuke dingin. Naruto hanya tersenyum polos, sambil merangkul Sasuke yang ada disampingnya itu.

"Aah, kalau teme-maah, gak usah dihormati juga gak apa-apa. Hehehe…" ucapnya santai. Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh kenistaan.

"Ehem, Uchiha, Uzumaki. Sekali lagi kalian ribut, kuberi kalian hukuman diruang UKS," ucap Kakashi angker. Diantara puluhan guru, hanya dia yang menyerang anak laki-laki dengan cara 'Hukuman diruang UKS'. Itu membuat Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit buat jarak, takut-takut mereka ditegur lagi.

"Nah sekarang, kalian boleh bubar dan masuk kelas masing-masing," kata Iruka menutup acara Upacara. Yang lainnya pun membubarkan diri, Naruto dan Sasuke-pun juga berpisah. Naruto ke arah kelas 1, dan Sasuke-pun kearah kelas 2. tanpa sengaja, dia berjalan berdua dengan Kiba.

"Maaf mengganggu, kelas 2 Biologi dan Kimia dimana ya?" tanya Kiba pada Sasuke. Sasuke hanya diam, dan menunjuk kelasnya sendiri.

"Oh, terima kasih, tuan… Uchiha?" katanya sembari melihat nama marga Sasuke yang ada di dadanya.

"Ayo cepat, habis ini yang mengajar kepala sekolah itu. Kalau kau terlambat masuk, kau bisa dikeringkan menjadi tengkorak," ucap Sasuke dingin seraya mempercepat langkahnya untuk masuk kedalam kelas. Kiba hanya bingung, dan cepat-cepat masuk juga.

_---What for a Cup Coffe of me ? ---_

"Yah, kita satu tempat duduk ternyata, Uchiha-san," ucap Kiba ramah. Sasuke hanya diam, dan memperhatikan pelajaran yang diberikan oleh Orochimaru. Dasar anak pintar.

Kiba hanya tersenyum. Lalu, ia mencoba memperhatikan Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang menjelaskan tentang populasi ular. Tapi, ada yang mengherankan.

Kenapa juga dia harus bawa-bawa ularnya ke kelas??

"Jadi begitu, dengan adanya populasi ular yang terus berkembang, maka bla-bla-bla," Orochimaru terus mengoceh tiada henti, membuat Kiba mengantuk. Sasuke terus mencatat apa yang dijelaskan Orochimaru. Anak-anak lain juga sama, hanya mencatat, seperti mesin boneka yang menuruti tuan-nya.

Hanya Kiba yang santai saja. Itu membuat Orochimaru kesal.

"Inuzuka, coba jelaskan tentang ciri-ciri tempat yang banyak terdapat populasi ular!" tegur Orochimaru tegas. Kiba yang malas-malasan langsung berdiri dengan tegap, dan mulai berbicara.

"Awalnya, ular sangat menyukai tempat yang lembab daripada yang kering. Namun, terkadang karena faktor keadaan yang tak memungkinkan, seperti contohnya, banyak Elang, atau hewan-hewan yang biasa memangsa ular, maka ular-pun bisa bermigrasi. Biasanya, ular banyak ditemukan dihutan, karena banyak tempat yang bisa ia jadikan untuk bersembunyi dari pemangsanya. Tapi, ada juga ular tertentu yang tinggal ditempat tertentu. Seperti Ular gurun, dia tinggal di gurun yang tandus. Ia dapat mempertahankan hidupnya dengan baik disana, karena memang disanalah tempatnya tinggal. Sekian, terima kasih," ucap Kiba dengan lancar, tanpa hambatan. Yang lain hanya tercengang, hebat, terpukau akan penjelasan yang Kiba jelaskan. Padahal, Orochimaru sama sekali belum menjelaskan tentang habitat ular.

Tepuk tangan terdengar diseluruh kelas. Sasuke hanya diam, dia mengakui, bahwa Kiba benar-benar jago dalam ahli Biologi. Tapi tetap saja, dia benar-benar kesal. Entah kenapa, baru menatap wajahnya saja sudah kesal.

"Bagus, bagus, kau menjawabnya dengan baik. Kau boleh duduk," ucap Orochimaru tersenyum bangga. (yah, mungkin bangga gara-gara ada yang tahu tempat dia berasal?)

"Tapi, darimana kau tahu penjelasan itu? Padahal, aku belum menjelaskannya sama sekali," Tanya Orochimaru seraya menutup buku Biologinya, dan membetulkan kacamatanya yang sedikit turun kebawah. *minjem ke Kabuto tuuuh*

"Aku… hanya membacanya di Ensiklopedia tentang hewan," jawab Kiba santai. Sasuke tetap diam tanpa reaksi, bersikap dingin seperti Es Tung Tung.

"Wah… kau punya Ensiklopedia khusus hewan? Kau punya berapa seri?" Tanya Orochimaru antusias. Kiba hanya tersenyum, dan mengatakan, "Semuanya. Lengkap."

Si Orochi punya akal pikiran Kakuzu.

'Kalau aku pinjem Ensiklopedi itu dari anak ini, aku bisa menghemat secara drastis nih. Boleh lah…' inner licik Orochimaru.

"Hmm, besok, kau bisa bawakan itu padaku? Lengkap dengan seluruh serinya, dari awal hingga akhir? Ini tugas!" perintah Orochimaru maksa. Kiba hanya tersenyum dewasa.

"Hahaha, bapak, bapak. Kalau bapak mau, hari ini aku akan suruh pelayan-ku yang ke lima puluh untuk mengantarnya. Tinggal bapak catat-kan alamat bapak, nanti aku akan antarkan," ucapnya enteng. Sasuke hanya membelalakkan matanya, tak habis pikir. 'Lima puluh pembantu?! Mungkin masih lebih. Ckck, sekaya itu kah?' Dia saja hanya mempunyai tiga puluh pembantu… mungkin dia… seratus ya? Entahlah, pikiran itu dia buang jauh-jauh, dan terus mencatat catatan yang ditinggalkan Orochimaru di papan tulis.

_Teett_..._ Jam pelajaran 1-2 selesai, pergantian jam ke 2-3_… terdengar suara bell diiringi suara anak laki-laki yang lumayan cempreng.

Bunyi Operator sekolah membunyikan bel. Itu tandanya, satu jam pelajaran Orochimaru telah selesai. Sasuke hanya menutup buku hitam-nya santai, memasukkannya kedalam tas hitamnya, dan mengeluarkan dua buah buku hitam (yang berbeda) dari tasnya lagi.

"Waah, sampul buku-ku belum berwarna hitam. Uchiha-san, sampul hitam Black Gakuen beli dimana?" Tanya Kiba. Sasuke tak menjawab, dia hanya memberikan secarik kertas kehadapan Kiba.

"_Mau tahu tentang BLACK GAKUEN ?! Jangan Tanya padaku !! Tanya pada Uzumaki Naruto saja, kelas 1- A. Mungkin dia bisa membantumu..."_

Kiba hanya tercengang, dan membalas surat kecil Sasuke.

"_Kelas 1- A? Dimana itu ?"_

Sasuke menghela nafas, dan menuliskan sesuatu dengan bolpoin Black-Gakuen-nya.

"_Kau ketempat operator saja. Biasanya, Naruto sering sekali kesana, karena dia pengurus Operator sekolah. Suara yang terdengar di microphone tadi adalah suara Naruto. Jadi, kau cari saja anak yang suaranya cempreng seperti kaleng jatuh itu_..._"_

Kiba hanya tertawa, dan membalas surat itu dengan kertas yang baru, dan lebih besar dari kertas Sasuke.

"_Ahahaha, kau lucu sekali. Baiklah, aku kesana_…_ Tapi, ruang operator itu dimana ya?"_

Sasuke menepuk jidatnya sendiri. Dengan wajah rada sebal, Sasuke menggambar peta menuju ruang operator, dan sedikit menambahkan kata-kata.

"_Nih, sudahlah, aku mau belajar. Jangan ganggu aku.."_

Kiba hanya tersenyum, dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke terlihat serius dengan buku hitamnya, yang merupakan buku catatan Kimia.

Tiba-tiba, Kakashi, sang guru super _mesum terseludup_ itu masuk ke kelas dengan santai.

"Ya, anak-anak, seperti biasa… aku akan memberikan kuis disetiap awal pelajaran. Nah, Sasuke, kemari kau," ujar Kakashi. Sasuke hanya menurut, dan membawa sebuah buku hitam, yang tidak lain adalah catatan buku Kimia.

"Kali ini, karena ada murid baru disini, Sasuke… kau sebutkan peraturanku pada saat dikelas, diluar kelas, dan disekolah ini," suruh Kakashi. Sasuke mulai membuka lembar pertama, lembar itu penuh sekali dengan tulisan.

"Pertama, pada saat dikelas: dilarang mengobrol, makan, minum, bercanda, membaca buku selain buku Kimia, membuat ulah, membawa senjata tajam tanpa persetujuan guru, mengaktifkan handphone, tidak memperhatikan guru, ke toilet tanpa izin, dan memakai seragam yang berbeda dari hari yang ditetapkan. Bila melanggar, hukumannya cukup ringan, yaitu, HUKUMAN GUDANG. Yang kedua, diluar kelas: dilarang lari-lari di koridor sekolah, mengabaikan panggilan guru, buang sampah sembarangan, membuang sampah non organik kedalam sampah organik dan sebaliknya, mencoba bermain-main diruang operator, menghidupkan mp3 player terlalu keras, berteriak, membawa senjata tajam, merusak barang sekolah, dan bertengkar. Hukumannya biasa, yaitu HUKUMAN KAMAR KECIL. Terakhir, disekolah: melakukan tindakan senonoh, mengobrol pada saat upacara (dalam hal ini, apabila telah diperingatkan 1 kali oleh guru tetap mengobrol, maka akan dihukum), bertengkar, merusak tanaman, dan sisanya hampir sama dengan peraturan nomor dua. Jika dilanggar, maka hukumannya lumayan berat. HUKUMAN UKS. Terima kasih," jelas Sasuke seraya menutup bukunya pelan. Kakashi duduk dengan santai, dan membaca sebuah buku Kimia. Lalu ia menutup bukunya, dan menatap kearah Kiba.

"Kau paham, Inuzuka-san?" Tanya Kakashi yang tiba-tiba berada dihadapan Kiba. Kiba mengangguk mantab, membuat Kakashi sedikit bingung.

"Kau tidak mau bertanya, apa itu Hukuman Gudang, Hukuman Kamar Kecil, dan Hukuman UKS?" tanyanya lagi. Kiba menggeleng, dan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah mengetahui segala tentang peraturan itu, Kakashi-sensei," jawab Kiba mantap. Jawaban Kiba membuat Kakashi makin bingung.

Tapi Kakashi berusaha mengerti dari sorot mata anak baru tersebut.

"Yaaah, baiklah, kalau begitu. Sekarang, buka Buku Paket Kimia Tiga, halaman tujuh puluh delapan kolom tiga," Perintah Kakashi santai. Dia kembali kepda meja guru yang terletak tak jauh dari kursi Kiba dan Sasuke.

"Dan untukmu, Sasuke… aku belum mau menyuruhmu untuk duduk. Karena waktu Upacara berlangsung tadi kau mengobrol dengan Uzumaki, maka aku menyuruhmu untuk menjelaskan semua tentang Zat yang ada dalam kolom tiga sampai lima. Ingat, jangan sampai ada yang terlewat," perintah Kakashi dingin, sembari membuka sebuah buku bersampul Hijau dan bertuliskan _Icha Icha Paradise_. (Miu: Ampun dah ini Sensei -,-)

"Baik, Kakashi-sensei."

"Zat Seng terdiri dari bla-bla-bla-"

"_Apakah Sekolah ini tak punya hati ?Kalau tak punya, berarti aku harus membuat sekolah ini mempunyainya_..._"_

_---What for a Cup Coffe of me ? ---_

_Teett_..._ Jam pelajaran 2-3 selesai, Istirahat pertama, waktu 10 menit_… Suara Cempreng yang ternyata suara Naruto itu menggema di seluruh Sekolah. Semua murid dan guru berhamburan dengan tenang dan tertib, tak seperti sekolah lainnya ang penuh sorak gembira. Kiba dan Sasuke pun berjalan berbarengan.

"Hey, Uchiha, kau sudah janji kan mau mengajak ku ke ruang Operator?" tanya Kiba dengan senyuman hangat. Sasuke hanya tersenyum memaksa, lalu mengangguk dan bergegas lebih cepat dibanding Kiba. Ternyata tadi, sebelum pelajaran berakhir, mereka membuat sebuah kesepakatan (lewat kertas tentunya) bahwa Sasuke-lah yang akan mengantar Kiba ke ruang operator.

Sesampainya di ruang operator…

"Ini kah ruang operatornya ? Besar sekali…" Ucap Kiba kagum. Sasuke hanya menggeleng-geleng kepala dan berpikir, _'Kenapa sikapnya ini mirip sekali dengan Naruto ya?'_ lalu menggeser pintu Operator dengan pelan.

"Konichiwa, maaf, ada yang ingin bertemu."

"Hah? Siapa, Teme?"

"Berhenti memanggilku Teme, DOBE!"

"Hehehe, maaf deh. Kebiasaan sih, Teme,"

"…"

"…"

"Huh. Dasar. Hey, sampai kapan aku dan dia kau biarkan di depan pintu begini?!" Teriak Sasuke sebal. Naruto hanya menggaruk kepalanya layaknya seorang bocah yang tertangkap basah sedang mencuri mangga, sedangkan Kiba tersenyum ala ibu-ibu yang kasihan pada anak yang sedang dimarah-marahi oleh bapak pemilik mangganya.

"Maaf, maaf, Teme cerewet. Ayo, silahkan masuk, Inuzuka-senpai…" tawar Naruto ramah. Kenapa Naruto tahu nama Kiba? Karena tadi ia sudah memperkenalkan dirinya di depan umum, dengan microphone (yang menurut Naruto) terlalu kecil volumenya.

"Hahaha, maaf aku mengganggumu, Naruto-san. Aku hanya ingin minta semua informasi tentang sekolah ini. Sekali lagi maaf bila mengganggu," ucap Kiba ramah tamah. Kiba membungkukan badannya, bertandada bahawa dia menghormati lawan bicaranya. Naruto pun mengikuti gerakan Kiba secara bersamaan, tanda bahwa ia juga tak keberatan. Sedangkan Sasuke? Entahlah, dia berdiri layaknya orang bodoh.

"Baiklah, sudah? Aku tinggal ya, habis ini ada ulangan sejarah, aku harus belajar. Permisi," ujar Sasuke dengan cepat, seraya menutup pintu. Kiba dan Naruto hanya bisa mengangkat alis mereka, heran.

------

_Hm, kenapa semua murid di Sekolah ini begitu kaku?_

_Tapi, ada yang membuatku merasa berbeda..._

_Naruto Uzumaki. Menarik, akan kujadikan target selanjutnya._

_Namun sepeertinya, ada yang tidak senang._

_"Uchiha Sasuke, cih."_

------

"Jadi begitu... bila ada yang tidak mengerti, tanyakan saja padaku. Oh ya, ini dia sampulnya," ujar Naruto seraya memberikan beberapa lembar sampul hitam milik Black Gakuen. Kiba tersenyum penuh makan, bukan pada kertas-kertas hitam itu, melainkan kepada seseorang. Seseorang yang telah membuat perasaannya berbeda.

_"Aku tidak yakin, bila harus menghancurkan nama baik sekolah ini bila ada..._

_... Naruto"_

_**-To be Continued-**_

Hahahaha... hahaha... -ketawa garing- hehe, maaf, Miu gak bisa update Pizza delivery sama Apple Tea. Soalnya lagi gak ada inspirasi. (digetok)

malah buat fanfic baru, eeeee -,-"

Memang rada aneh ini, ini rada aneh, aneh ini rada (??) lupakan XD

Kiba (cieeee, congrats ya masuk peran utama di fic aye): Hahahah, gue orang jahat apa baek sih? Perasaan tampang udah keren, jangan jadi jahat doooong (digigit akamaru)

Sasu: Apaan tuh, kenapa gue ketemu anak gak jelas semu ? Kenapa pake ketemu Lee ? -.-

Lee: Sasuke... aku bisa membokar rahasiamu loh (monyong lima senti + mengatupkan kedua tangan layaknya dukun)

Sasu: (chidori Lee sampe ludes dan gosong) BANYAK BACOT LO !!! MATI SANA !! DUKUN SEDENG !! (ngamuk)

Naru: (jalan2 sambil bersiul2) drudududu~ wes, ADA LEE BAKAR ! Mau deh buat koleksi... (membopong LeeGosong dengan tawa nista)

Miu: Hem =.= saya gak mengharap terlalu banyak dengan fic ini -........-

Sampai jumpa kapan2 (dadah) -digampar-

**_Next: Broke your self_**

| Review Please, Give me your opinion or notes :) |


End file.
